


Stay with me for an Eternity

by EvergreenEmerald



Series: Smut dump [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, First Time, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Love, Passion, Romance, Shyness, Slow Build, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenEmerald/pseuds/EvergreenEmerald
Summary: It's yours and Grillby's first night as husband and wife. You both had waited for to become intimate for this one special night, and it is nerve racking. Luckily, Grillby is there for his wife.





	Stay with me for an Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphireWolf1122](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireWolf1122/gifts).



> a requested one shot by SapphireWolf1122 for a soft romantic smut between reader and Grillby.
> 
> sorry it is so short

You are staring into the mirror, looking at the white babydoll dress lingerie you bought for this special night. Today is the day that you are going to sleep with your new husband for the first time. Grillby is an old fashion man who wanted to wait for your wedding night before becoming intimate. You really liked Grillby so you went along with it. Over time, you fell head over heels for the silent gentleman that is Grillby. You take a deep breath, trying to relax your nerves. He is sitting out there, on the bed you two now share, waiting for you. no amount of breathing seems to help, your hands are still shaking as you open the door.

 

Grillby looks up from his spot on the bed, he was now only in his black slacks. His shirt was neatly hanging up in the closet and glasses on the night stand. That is so like him. “S-so how do-do I look?” You stammer over your words like an idiot as you awkwardly try to pose against the doorframe.

 

He stays silent as he stands up and walks over to you. He reaches out and caresses your face with his warm and comforting hand. You love his hands and how warm it made you feel. “We can wait…” He looked at you with the amount concern that could be heard in his voice.

 

You shake your head. “N-no, I want to. I want to be with you like that… it’s just our first time and I don’t want to mess up. I feel so disconnected from my body. But I want to be with you, I want to show you how much I love you… I just can’t seem to move from this spot…” Your knees were buckling from your nerves, seeing his beautiful flames and exposed body was not helping.

 

“I see…” He whispered and leaned down, gently pressing his lips to yours. You reached out to him, placing your hands on his bare chest as his hands rubbed up and down your arms. You can feel your entire body become warm and fuzzy inside as he continued to give you soft and gentle kiss. Your body was releasing all the tension that it was holding before as you leaned into his warmth.

 

He pulled away to look you in the eyes, no words were needed. He then lift you into his arms, bridal style, and carried you to the bed. He laid you down gently and sat down beside you. He leaned down, cupping your face, and gave you a gentle kiss on the forehead. He sat back up but his hands staid on you. They slowly caressed you, going down your face, to your neck, and the rest of you. His hands warmed up every part of your body, feeling all your curves as slowly as possible and gentle like you were some priceless artifact that is going to fall apart. He pulled away for a moment to take off the rest of his clothes.

 

He got fully on the bed and started kissing the top of your feet. You giggled at this action and he gave you a smile before continuing. Slowly, he kissed his way up your body and placed himself between your legs as he kissed your inner thighs. He kissed up your stomach, your sternum, and then your neck. Your body was slowly becoming even warmer and more aroused as he nibbled at your neck and ears. “Grillby…” You moaned his name softly.

 

He sat up and took both your hands, pressing them to his lips, kissing each finger but he lingered longer on the finger that held your wedding band. “___.... I love you…”

 

You could almost cry from how gently and loving he is being with you. No man, be it monster or human, can ever compare to Grillby. He is the one for you. “I love you too…” He smiled at you, a light blue blush on his cheeks as he reached down and removed your underwear. He leaned back down, hovering his body over yours as he pressed his lips to yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck.

 

“Stay with me… forever…” He wrapped his arms around your waist as his head lined up against your clit, gently rubbing and lubricating him to enter you.

 

“I will, I’m your wife after all. But I don’t think forever will ever be long enough. I will be with you for all of eternity, but it will never be enough.” You can feel his body become slightly warmer as he slowly pushed inside you.

 

“Agreed…” He leaned in and kissed you with more need. A tongue swept across your lips for access and you slowly opened for it. His hands gently caressed your body as your tongues gently rubbed against each other. The kiss became deeper as time went on. He stopped for a moment, letting you breathe again as he spread your legs more for him. Once he had better accesses, he leaned back down and continued to kiss you.

 

Giving you gentle pecks around your face and on your lips as he enter you further, slowly, inch by inch. You gasped and moaned as he did. You were slowly be stretched out by him. You reached up and caressed his face with one hand; he leaned into your touch. He held your wrist in place as he turned to kiss your palm. “I love you… so much… I can barely breathing when you are not around me, Grillby. I didn’t know it was possible to love someone so much till I met you.” Tears were overflowing from the happiness you felt, being like this with him.

 

He let go of your wrist and kissed away your tears as he completely filled you to the hilt. “You are so beautiful… the most beautiful woman I ever seen… everything about you is perfect.” His hands traced down your body, but it felt more intimate, more passionate. He lingered on your breast, playing with your nipples over the fabric. You moaned more free than before. Your vagina must have reacted as well because Grillby let out a moan of his own. He lowered his head down and began to suck on a nipple through the fabric. His hands went down to your hips, angling them up as he slowly pulled back.

 

He rocked his hips against you and you moaned even louder, your hands gripping onto his arms for support as you arched. His mouth soon left your breast and came back to your mouth. He kissed you passionately as he thrusted, still slowly. “Grillby…” You were moaning his name constantly, sighing at every movement. Your entire body was buzzing and you felt like you were going insane. You wrapped your arms and legs around him, trying to pull him closer. He sped up to a medium pace and wrapped his arms around your back, gripping your shoulders to pull you down harder onto him.

 

Hands were reaching everywhere as you both were coming undone, desperate to satisfy each other but not in any rush. You both completely lost yourselves in each other, falling deeper into your own personal world that belonged to just you two. You have no idea how long you two made love, nor how many times. He was all yours and you were all his, as husband and wife. That is all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out SapphireWolf1122, she has some great fics going on


End file.
